The Depths of the volcano
by Drayeth
Summary: A slave. Near death. Torchic. Torchic tells what happens to him during his enslavment. The first chap is mostly memories and is a proluge. I will get the next chap up as soon as I can. R&R.


**Me: All right sorry for not updating but with zero reviews I wanted to work on my Star trek Fanfictions. And well having teachers who like to assign projects every other day doesn't help either. Oh well. Well back to Blaze's story. If anyone could help me with Outer invasion I would be in your debt because it's been almost a year now since I updated it. Or something like that.**

**Soron: When will we get to me again?**

**Me: When I decide it. **

**Soron: You promised me that we would get to mine after Blaze did his. **

**Me: Exactly**

**Soron: After the first chapter**

**Me: Yeah and I also said that if Blaze received reviews then we would do yours. **

**Soron: WHAT YOU NEVER SAID THAT**

**Deoys: LIVE WITH IT**

**Soron: Oh go after Roselia already**

**Deoys: No now I want you Soron**

**Soron: WHAT THE HELL**

**Deoys: And we all know that you want me too.**

**Me: Yes I could actually see that**

**Aqua059: You are all freaks**

**Me: you are too. **

**Aqua059: Not as much as you guys are**

**Deoys: you guys are just jealous**

**Me: well it's not like we can call either… for Deoys doesn't have a gender**

**Aqua059: Still Bad images **

**Me: Before this conversation gets completely out of hand let's get to the story. Blaze I would ask Deoys to do the disclaimer seeing as how you did it for his story but he and Soron have to work out some things. **

**Blaze: Of course, Pokemon doesn't belong to LukeEx059 but Soron, Deoys, and I do. Aqua059 belongs to Aqua059, and Evil Roselia belongs to Djizcool. **

**Aqua059: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Soron: GET THE BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP AWAY FROM ME YOU BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPINNGGGGGG SPACE CREATURE**

**Deoys: COME HERE MY TRUE LOVE.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP. **

**Aqua052: Sis, what are the Noctowl that is strangely colored and the Deoxys doing. **

**Aqua059: Don't look**

"TOR" I heard my nickname being yelled but I couldn't respond. The rocks were crushing all the air out of my lungs. I felt like I was in my sect bosses Nosepass's rock tomb. With the last breath in my body I sucked it in and released it. I had watched other fire pokemon do the same thing and breathe fire. My last hope was to try and melt the rocks around me. It didn't work. A different kind of darkness clouded my eyes and Tor was no more. 

Outside the rock cluster. Point of view: Hound.

No, I thought. Tor was my only friend. All our hopes and dreams had been crushed in only a few seconds. We used to stay up at night. Planning on how to escape from this evil realm. Hoping that a human trainer would infiltrate the mountain in search of the legendary... tyrant. No one knows his name save for himself. I leapt up to the rugged rock surface and 

pulled. I pulled while all the memories flooded back to me. Tor and I being forced to work together. I was captured from my trainer in Orre and brought here. Tor was born into this life. I was brought here because shadow technology wouldn't work on me. I don't know if I should be happy or sad of this. 

I fought back tears that stung. Fire flooded down my face. All fire pokemon have fire tears water tears would weaken even further I suppose. Tor trying to cheer me up from my depression of being separated from my trainer. He tried and failed every time. Time fixed it, but nevertheless he tried. I will always be thankful for that. He kept going when I wanted to quit and just jump into a devil and burn to death. He saved my life and now I had to do the same. 

A bright light filled my vision. A light so bright that it made everything else start to disappear. I closed my eyes but to no avail. The Light was everywhere, it was inside of me. I could feel things start to change. My tail grew longer and thinner. I grew taller. People were yelling. Though that was nothing new. But somehow I could tell that they were all watching me. Now that was something new. Nobody ever watched a poor old Houndour. Especially during work hours. 

The bright white light started to diminish to be replaced by a softer blue one. One memory came back to me. My trainer. I remembered him smoothing my skin with a black substance that increased fire power. Once a girl walked up and asked if what he was using was charcoal. I think he replied yes, it was. And they started talking. Oh well not important now. I hope that fate has befallen him kinder than it has me. The last time I saw him was about a year ago. But it could have been longer. You lose track of time in here. 

The Blue light darkened and was finally gone. I reached for the soothing substance of fire that my trainer had so painstakingly massaged into my skin. Fire exploded from my mouth. But not just from my mouth, from everywhere on my body. I was a flaming inferno. The pokemon I was near scattered. I channeled all the elemental flow and concertrated it onto the rock pile. The rock pile that had trapped my friend in its bounds. The rocks glowed red with an intensity that No one had ever dreamed of. Soon the rocks melted into a pool of molten ash. Tor was visible, flinching in the pool. My friend was safe and I felt energized. Energized enough to take out the entire mountain and its boss. I could feel shadow energy entering my body. 

Even though Tor was free no one stopped working long enough to help us. I could feel the presence of a human walking to me. It was a familiar presence. The presence of our boss. Giovanni. 

Point of view: Tor's

"You, get up here now" I heard the voice but I couldn't comprehend it. Pokemon tongue was so much easier to understand then Human tongue. Why can't human's speak our tongue and not their own like the way it was in the beginning. My mother used to tell me stories of the beginning. All pokemon were near the tree of life. So were the human's. The leader was Lucario… whoever that was and Mew. Everything was in perfect harmony. Then something or other happened and the happiness ended. Pokemon and Human's were split. My mother and I don't know how splitting could have been done but human's and pokemon were split. One race became two while the first race became extinct. I don't know. Well back to the story. 

Since Giovanni didn't repeat his order I guess he wasn't talking to me. However I did feel someone pick me up and jump a few times. I could tell it was Hound. But something felt different. I still hadn't opened my eyes yet, I felt like if I did I would break down or something. Then I heard Giovanni's voice again. 

"So, you can use fire attacks." That was odd. It wasn't Giovanni speaking but it was using Giovanni's body. He said this quietly but his voice was full of venom. 

"And who is this, a Torchic, injured. Too bad for him. Put him down and come with me." I could feel Hound putting me down on the hard rock of the mountain. But I still felt his presence surrounding me. "I said come with me, you miserable old Houndoom. Houndoom, that wasn't Hound. Yeah sure he was a Houndour but he wasn't scheduled to evolve for another 6 months. But it was Hound, his aura surrounded me. 

He said "Human, my friend is injured and I shall not leave him. And unless you want to fight there is no way you can make me leave him. 

"A pokemon who can speak the Noble language. You don't see that every day. But then again a pokemon is only a pokemon. And can be taught a lesson. Go, Pikachu" I wanted Hound to leave. The Pikachu had been stolen from his trainer and subjected to shadow technology. Hound had taught me all about the shadow technology of Orre. And what was worse was that the trainer had… I think had put his Pikachu on steroids. The Pikachu was insanely strong and if he wanted to could cause death with a simple zap cannon. Not fainting, Death. 

"Hound, go, I will be fine." I said weakly to him. I know he heard me, but he ignored it. My best friend was about to die. About to die because of me. 

"I will always be thankful to Jessie and James for capturing this little rodent for me. That kid didn't know what he had. A Pokemon God. Poor little Ash… oh well that is the past. Pikachu, THUNDER." 

**Me: DEOYS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SORON. RETURN**

**Soron: Took you long enough. **

**Me: Sorry**

**Deoys: THANK YOU SORON.**

**Soron: Where is Roselia at a time like this. **

**Me: Oh SHUT UP**

**Blaze: HOUND…**

**Me: Blaze…**

**Aqua059: Maybe you should return him. **

Blaze: No I'll be fine.

Me: You sure, maybe we should discontinue. 

Blaze: No I can keep going. It's all right.

Me: All right well, please read and review. If you do review I will review one of your things so long as I know it. And I still need help deciding on who the tyrant should be. Please include that in your review if can think of any. And sorry to anyone I might have offended with Soron and Deoys. Please no flaming. And when Giovanni said "the noble language" I don't mean English, I mean Human Tongue. And if you have read this and don't have an account or email address you can just type in a username and for the email address put (). LukeEx059


End file.
